Will You Ever Learn
by Achiri
Summary: KO. It's over. We're through, or just I don't love you anymore. Mimi frankly breaks up with Yamato...does it hurt?


Author's Notes: Inspired by Typecast's song and a breakup of a friend of mine—this is not a songfic okay!!! The fanfiction is a bit angst Mimato, and even though I hate to say it, it's not a Mimato you expect from me…Oh, and also, **this is not a sequel to any of my stories**, because you may find some similar happenings here, but if you want to consider it, it's up to you…I don't own Typecast or the song "Will You ever Learn", so as Rivermaya and their song "214", that will be their ex-theme song, or Digimon, if I do, they'll suck and Mimi and Yamato we'll be together and have two kids named Yumiko and Hero, ok? So don't sue me, I can only give you this cheap platter.

* * *

**Will You Ever Learn **

_Are we ready? Are we ready… _

Cool-off: temporary break up.

Breakup: it's really over.

Three years, seven months and twenty-nine days they have been together still. They had several breakups, but they were momentarily, which they call, a cool-off. Recently, they're in the stage of cooling off their relationship, but when he took it to the other level, it was KO for their rumbling hearts.

"You're going to let your long relationship just, go away?" his younger brother, so full of hope that they'll still be together, said.

"Yes." Ishida Yamato bitterly answered.

"And what? Over some silly argument you really started?" sarcastically said by Takaishi Takeru. Yamato rolled his eyes. He wished for everything to just go away now. He doesn't need anyone now. He wanted everyone to leave him alone.

"Let's drop off the topic, I don't want to discuss it." he said.

"No we won't!" Takeru protested. He wanted to make things alright again, their cool-off affected their friends differently, even just by knowing it earlier this morning at school.

"Hey, why even try to make things work out if she doesn't even want to?" he spat.

"Well, maybe if you didn't deny that she is your girlfriend to Mom and Dad, and if you didn't prioritize your fans firstly, if you didn't tell her that her cooking wasn't your type, if you didn't call her a spoiled brat, if you didn't asked out another girl during your cool-off then kiss her in public, this wouldn't happen." Takeru defended with five fingers up.

"You're good at making lists," he mocked, everything he said was true. He regretted it, but it became his habit, he does it to everyone, giving off frigid compliments. The denial? He didn't know why he even denied she is his girlfriend at the first place—maybe, it was the fact he was so confident on everything, that he forgot Mimi needs it too. Correction, _was_ his girlfriend. And yes, he did ask another girl out. When he saw Mimi with another guy, he got an impulse to take out another. If it was over jealousy, revenge or both, he just followed that impulse before knowing he was already wrong—a little too late.

"Don't you know how much your breakup bothered us?" Takeru ignored him and continued.

"Whose side are you anyway?"

"No one!"

"Well stop it!" he exclaimed furiously. Takeru said nothing more.

"Look, she doesn't want to be with me anymore and…" he trailed off. Honestly, he still loved Mimi.

He even wondered, if this will happen, why he even bothered to court her in the first place…

"What did she tell you anyway?" he asked. He remembered their complete argument that happened earlier this morning that ruined their "Good Morning".

_"Who is he?" _

_"None of your business." _

_He scowled. Envy and anger overwhelmed him. She walked away from him as she turned to another direction. He followed her. He needed an answer, a truth. _

_With her rapid footsteps, he went faster and faster, but he didn't have time to play her games. He ran to her and took hold of her arm. She turned her head furiously as he met her bittersweet caramel eyes burn with hatred. He looked around and saw a deserted hallway, he pulled her with him. _

_"What?" she spat. _

_"Who is he?" She rolled her eyes as she slapped his hands away from her and leaned on the wall. _

_"Shouldn't I be the one asking that…" he heard her mutter to herself. _

_He clenched his fists. Does Mimi want to end it now? _

_"His name is Hiemaru Mikeru." She stoically answered. It pissed him off. Why's she making it sound she doesn't give a goddamn about him? Okay, so he did make some mistakes for payback, but, she's being so high and mighty—although he knew he has no right to be angry at her, since he started it, he just hated the way she makes it easy. _

_"You know what, why would you care, you were the one who grabbed another woman…" she spat. "If there's no trust in this relationship, might as well end it." she said flatly. _

_He didn't say anything for a moment. The envy and anger disappeared from his eyes, and then it softened. He gazed at her looking the other way. It seemed she wasn't even troubled. _

_"Why are you doing this?" he asked—it wasn't gentle or aggressive. He leaned on the wall beside her. However, she sensed his heart crumbling. No…he started this…I won't be sorry for this. _

_"What is it like to you? I'm completely moving on," she replied. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Maybe, it would be better, if things would be like this… _

_"So, you're going to dump everything we had for three years?" he said with an awkward chuckle. She rolled her eyes and met her shoes. _

_"Pretty much, yes." She agreed. He went silent for a moment. _

_"Am I really not that enough?" he softly asked. _

_"Right now, yeah, you're not being enough." She replied. _

_"At least tell me why," _

_"Look, I'm going to make this quick and short. One, I'm tired of struggling and keeping up with you especially when you stunted those antics during the cool-off, and two, I don't love you anymore." She simply stated. She noticed how the atmosphere went quiet. She looked at the man beside her. He was eyeing the floor intently. It was easy to read him. She got rid of the frigid attitude as her eyes showed sympathy. _

_"Y-You don't love me anymore?" he stuttered. She carefully nodded as she watched him turn his head to face her. _

_"Why?" _

_She looked up at the ceiling, controlling the tears. She didn't lie about what she said. She thought how much fun she had when she still loved him. _

_"For me, I think you and I deserve so much better than each other, honestly, I think you weren't enough for me and…I just don't love you, anymore." She answered; she hesitated to say the last part when Mimi saw his eyes shining with water. She sighed and looked at the ground. She knew he'll stop them falling. _

_"Stop saying that," he snapped sternly. She sighed and glanced at him. She pictured him in her mind. Sad-but there were no tears. She knew he wasn't going to cry over this, but she wasn't also expecting that positively as well. _

_"What is the name of the girl you just kissed anyway?" she asked. _

_"Yan Shizume, junior from the Home Economics Culinary Club…" he answered. _

_She weakly smiled. Culinary huh? She thought. "So, I wasn't really your type from the start," she said, remembering the day he told her he doesn't like her cooking. He hung his head loosely in shame and guilt, it made him feel like the bad guy. _

_"Mimi listen, during the cool-off, you have no idea how insanely jealous I was when you were with another guy, you were pretty much happy, so I thought if you could do that, then I'll do the same…" _

_"Yamato you are sick. I wasn't going out with him or anything, can't we be at least, friends? You know what, at least I didn't kiss him." In a furious voice, she remarked. Again, the same awkward silence fell on the atmosphere. _

_She then suddenly fumbled on her pocket skirt and took out a ring of keys. She took one out of the chain and placed it in his hand. _

_"You really don't love me anymore, don't you?" Yamato asked with a weak grin. She warily nodded. "Look Yamato, you'll move on! There are a lot of girls out there to love you. Maybe, that girl would understand your antics better than me." She stated encouragingly. Although, Yamato didn't take her statement optimistically, it sounded like an insult to him. _

_He then sadly sighed, as a weak smile lingered across his face and stared at the key. "I might as well, give yours too," he said as he hesitantly took out his wallet and gave her spare key. "If you want to, you could keep it, you know." She told him. She knew he still loved her, but the mistake is, she doesn't feel the same way anymore. He shook his head. "Nah…I don't think this will help me move on," he said with a laugh. _

_"I'm really sorry, Yamato." She apologized. He didn't say anything for a while as he thought of the words he wanted to tell her. _

_He then suddenly pulled her close to him and planted a kiss on her lips. It was a passionate one, half of her wanted to give in, the other half, in disgust. Mimi, stunned and guilty for his melancholy, pulled away. _

_"Whatever…" he said as he embraced her tightly. He knew, this was the last time he could touch her. The kiss was a kiss for goodbye. She again pulled away, and softly smiled. _

_"Goodbye Yamato." She bid as she turned her heels, walked away and turned to another direction, leaving him hurt. _

"…" Takeru was speechless. He didn't imagine that Mimi could be so easy and comfortable at their breakup, knowing Mimi, he knew she would be patient for waiting and wouldn't dump his grieving brother like _that_. "She really doesn't love you anymore…" he muttered, after what Yamato just said and Mimi's reasons, what more could be firmer than that?

Yamato rolled his eyes in annoyance as he stood up from his seat and went upstairs to his room, locking it and still attempted, if ever…

He got his CP (cell phone) out.

"Yamato when will you ever learn…" she muttered under her breathe.

"Mimi…" Takenouchi Sora sighed in exasperation.

"Hey, it is his fault, he kissed someone," Mimi defended herself.

"Is that really all?" Sora asked, hoping Mimi's reasons were solid and worthy.

"No, that's not all. He called my cooking 'bad' and said it wasn't his type, I should be modeling instead…it sounded like an insult to me, I'll mention the others when he'll finally move on…"

From Yamato

04/23/07

7:19 pm

i still luv u. :'(

She grunted in annoyance as she gave her phone to Sora. She read it and felt so sorry for her friend. She looked at Mimi who was watching TV. She sighed.

"Are you sure you don't love him anymore?" as the Crest of Love, it gave her the slightest hint that Mimi still loved Yamato, she just wished, Mimi would see that, even for the _slightest_. "Positive." She answered as she texted him.

_i'm sorry, but pls…move on. _

She kept apologizing. She sent it to his number and focused on the TV screen. "Mimi, it seems that he's miserable," Sora concernedly convinced. She moaned in irritation.

"Can't he just bang a better woman than me?!" she exclaimed. Her CP then rang a polytone, it was _their_ song. She sighed. _I need to change that._ She thought. She rolled her eyes and keyed in.

From Yamato

04/23/07

7: 21 pm

Say wutevr u want.

She replied to this.

_Y r u making ds so hard? _

From Yamato

04/23/07

7: 21 pm

c'mon! i'm so sorry, i really luv u, i just got jealous wen u were w/ dat Mikeru guy…

_U were d 1 hu startd it, remembr? _

From Yamato

04/23/07

7: 22pm

…d world could die, nd evrything may lie, still u shall cry…cuz tym may pass, but none of them will last, i'll be by ur side, 4ever by ur side…

When she read the SMS, she got annoyed. She sent the same text she did before.

_U were d 1 hu startd it, remembr? _

From Yamato

04/23/07

7: 22pm

i'm desperate…

_find sum1 hu luvs u. _

From Yamato

04/23/07

7: 23pm

i found u.

She then replied something that would keep him from texting her, even if it takes to shut his heart up.

_i dont luv u anymore, remembr? _

After she sent it, few minutes later he didn't reply. She sighed in relief as Sora disapprovingly shook her head. "I guess, I can't force you to love him." She said defeated. Mimi turned to her and smiled.

"Sora, Yamato is a great guy. He's a man any woman would love, although, maybe, I am not one of those women. I didn't want to break up with him either, it may sound heartless, but I don't love him anymore. And besides, he did start it… That's it. If you were on my place, you would dump Taichi as well." she said. This earned Sora a glare.

"I won't dump him, Mimi. If I were you, I would make anything to work out our relationship than just dumping him. After all, what's for the three years being together if it'll end up nothing?" she told her. Mimi sighed.

"I'm just…really sick of it…" she whispered.

"I just hope, Yamato would move on." Sora hoped worriedly. Knowing Yamato, he's the guy who would take Jurassic years to move on over something. He's 19 and good-looking. He didn't waste his adolescent years for love, but when he turned into seventeen, he found his ever first girlfriend Mimi. As the Crest of Love, she felt his heart crushing into dust, and Mimi, spared naught in her heart for her dear friend Yamato to fill in.

From Yamato

04/23/07

7: 36pm

i admit i was d 1 fault. i guess, if u really hav nothing 4 me anymore, then i'm sorry if i've bothered u, but dat wont stop me fr. luving u, nd i wont stop hoping dat sumday, u'll return bck 2 me evn if it takes of living u alone nd me out of ur lyf.

Mimi sighed in miserably, not knowing what to say now.

The following morning, news spread quickly. It was good news to their admirers in a sunny morning. Some thought Yamato was the one who dumped first, other says Mimi, although it may be good news to them, they can't help but to feel sorry, they went out, three years—that's a long one, and the fact that it was the _first_. But that didn't matter to Yamato now. It was completely over. He hadn't cried though. It was so out of his character, he thought. But there were attempts, his eyes were stinging in hot tears, he needed to wipe them away to keep them from falling. He didn't want to be weak and as far as it was hard to control the tears, he still held them back.

He entered the classroom and sat on his seat, looking at the other way he noticed Mimi wasn't there._ She's off with that Mikeru guy now…_ He sighed as he laid his head on the table. _Mimi and Mikeru…ack! Even their names click together!!! _Motomiya Jun, a girl in his class that had been crazy about him ever since he was thirteen, sat on front of him and watched him with glee.

"What do you want?" he snapped, knowing she wouldn't let go of this.

"I heard about it,"

"So what?"

"Why did she break up with you?" she asked with the false innocent tone in her high-pitched annoying voice. He grunted and rolled his eyes. _Can my life be goddamn fuckin' worst?! _He thought.

"Because she doesn't love me any longer…" he murmured. Jun finally got her turn. She smiled widely—almost too scary.

"Can I be now your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Pfft…no way." He neglected impulsively.

"Hey, isn't that your _ex_?" Jun said as she pointed to Mimi, who was with Hiemaru Mikeru as they entered the classroom and sat beside each other. Yamato tilted his head. _She looks…happy…_ He gazed at the guy beside her. _She dumped me for that loser?_ He has a messy and spiky black hair and a pair of olive green eyes. As much as he hates to admit, he was good-looking. Maybe, even good-looking than him.

He watched them talking deeply, like some sort of secret.

"You know, your ex is staring at us for minutes now," Mikeru stated. Mimi sighed. "I know…he's taking this it badly," she hopelessly said. "Well, you two have been going out for three years, and I heard you're his first girlfriend, I'm not surprised why he's taking it badly." He said as he glanced at Yamato. Mikeru sighed as he looked at Mimi. "Do you still love him?" he asked. Mimi exhaled as she glanced at Yamato.

"Honestly, no…" she sincerely replied.

"Trust me, I don't want to end it this way, but if I don't love him, there's no point being together with him anymore," she explained. Mikeru let her continue.

"As cruel it may sound, he should just move on. I admit he's my first boyfriend, but then, after everything that just happened to us…ack…" Mimi lost in words in confusion.

"There were a lot of things that happened to us that changed our relationship, so I guess, that's it." she continued with a content smile.

"You sound really firm and certain about what you were saying," he complimented. She smiled at him.

"Who knows, I might actually go out with you and for three years, we'll break up. Not everything will last unless it's wrong. Who knows, maybe for twenty years I'll regret breaking up with Yamato. But right now, I think breaking up with him was better of me." The certainty of her voice and words can be defined, poor Yamato who still yearns for _his_ Mimi.

"About the 'I might actually go out with you' part…are you serious?" Mikeru half-teased. Mimi grinned. "Of course I am. But right now, I'm not interested looking for another boyfriend." She answered. He studied everything she said. He weakly grinned at her.

"Who's the guy she's with? New boyfriend?" Jun mocked. Yamato grunted as he looked at the other way. "Why did she break up with you?" Jun had been rubbing that question in his face. "Because she doesn't love me anymore," he spat.

"Ouch…that must've hurt!!! Can I be your girlfriend?" she again asked.

"For the twenty-seventh godforsaken time, no!!!" he shouted, distracting students so as Mimi and Mikeru.

"Why!!! Why don't you want me to be your girlfriend?!" she whined, loud enough for the people in the room to hear.

"Because I still love her." He retorted calmly. Although because the room was deadly tranquil and every pair of eyes were on them, they heard his little confession. He sat back down on his seat and glared at the people watching. "What the fuck are you looking at?" he snapped to them. They all pretended to ignore him as they went back to their business as Mimi cringed at his lexis. And this is another small reason why.

Jun ran outside the room in hysteria as Yamato mentally slapped himself. That outburst was supposed to keep it himself.

Peculiarly, Yamato was eating his lunch by himself. He had been completely miserable since yesterday morning. His friends grew concerned, and Mimi wondered, will Yamato move on? It hurt her to see him like, dying. If he won't move on she wondered maybe forever Yamato will be like this. Hey he's still her friend!

Yagami Taichi put on his lunch tray beside his and sat beside Yamato. He watched him playing his food with his spoon. Taichi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"You think I am?" Yamato spat.

"What did she tell you anyway?" Taichi, knowing that he might blow up about it, looked in his eyes. _Woah!!! Good thing he's not crying! It will ruin his image!_

"Hell I'm traveling in an inferno. She told me she doesn't love me anymore and goodbye Yamato." He replied.

"But I am the one at fault here anyway…" he said.

"I kissed Yan Shizume for payback and this is the thing I get," he finished, shocking Taichi.

"…" speechless was Taichi. He couldn't even imagine Tachikawa Mimi would say that on front of his face like it's naught, and he couldn't believe Yamato would even do that.

"Ew you kissed Shizume?!" Taichi exclaimed in antipathy and disgust, not that because she's ugly or anything. He thought Mimi looks better than her.

"She's going out with Hiemaru Mikeru…she prefers him than me," he said with a stiff chuckle. Taichi pondered for a moment as he looked at the ceiling.

"Hiemaru? He's my right hand at the soccer team!!! He's really great and handsome! Girls dig him and to be honest, Sora told me she had a crush on him once that made me angry but now I got over it but I'm still jealous for some reason; I talk a lot don't I? Anyway Mimi's such a lucky—" Yamato cut him off by a glare.

"You know what, you're not really helping me get through this," he snapped.

"Hehe…sorry…" Taichi apologized. Yamato just went silent as he stared off the other table to their left. It was again, Mimi and you-know-who.

Taichi noticed that and sighed, then put a piece of kebab in his mouth. _Wah!!! My poor best friend…_

"Don't worry Yamato, we'll find someone better than Meanie!!!" Taichi soothed as he put a hand on Yamato's shoulder and pointed his fork on Mimi. Yamato gave a VERY small smile.

"The guy with the mop-looking hair is pointing his fork at us," Mikeru said. Mimi knew that Taichi and Yamato were still talking about her and the breakup. She gave an intensive glare at Taichi that made him wince.

"Don't mind that idiot." She said.

"Mimi, why don't you try to talk to Yamato?" Mikeru suggested.

"Don't worry, I'm going to talk to him. Not at this moment though." She replied as she popped a kebab in her mouth.

"Are you sure you don't love him?" he hesitantly asked again. Mimi got irritated at the nagging, who else asked her this? Sora, Yamato, Taichi, and the others, oh when sin is committed.

"**Why's everyone asking me that? It seems that you all hope for Yamato's happiness,** I'm not talking about me, but it's just **that you all see Yamato as the good guy here**, I am not saying he's not a nice guy, but it looks **like I am the villain of the story**. To be open-minded he's really the one who started it, but it seems that you guys still root for him." She spat. Mikeru just went quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry. But everyone can see Yamato's very miserable and in pain now…I found it obvious though." He said as he put a kebab in his mouth.

Mimi studied his words. She looked at Yamato, who was also looking at her. She felt guilty he felt this way, she could also see the color drowned on his face. He used to be smiling, happy, but now it's the Yamato she knew at their youth—how frigid he was.

The bell rang, as Mimi stood up from her seat, she followed Yamato behind, as he stopped in the middle of a staircase. She stopped there too as he leaned on the wall. She leaned beside him.

For a minute they just went silent, Yamato broke it off.

"You don't really love me anymore?" he asked all over again. Mimi went nervous. _He's still hoping? _she thought. What would happen, if she would say yes again? She didn't reply.

When he received no answer, he looked at his shoes and stiffly chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but I remember a lot of things we used to do…" he said. Mimi closed her eyes as she recalled her favourite memory. It _was_ her favourite.

_"Are you alright? You seem to be shaky," she asked in concern as she put a hand on her shoulder.. It was their second date. At first, she really didn't expect Ishida Yamato to actually like, like her, not that she minded, she too, like, like him. _

_"Don't worry, am okay." He said with a grin. She carefully nodded as they sat on their chairs, with a coffee table between them. _

_"You know what Yamato?" _

_"What?" _

_"I'm a bit curious…" Mimi said. Yamato cocked a brow as she laughed. _

_"Can you answer me a question?" she asked. He nodded. _

_"What do you like about me?" she asked as Yamato went crimson red. It was the first time she saw Yamato lose his coolness and casualness. He sighed as he opened his mouth to start. _

_"Ah…I like your hair, your eyes, your nose, your lips, your cheeks— " he trailed off as he noticed what he was saying. Mimi however was blushing. She couldn't help but to smile at his coyness. Yamato had been in numerous dates, so why would this differ? That's what she thought. _

_"I'm sorry." He apologized as a waitress went over their table to take their orders. She was blushing and shaky as she stood next to Yamato. "Mr. Ishida, can I take your order?" she asked. Hm, he's really famous! Mimi thought. _

_"Ah…Mimi, what do you like?" he asked. _

_"Ah…just a latté and some of this apple pie…" she said as the waitress jotted it down. "What about you Mr. Ishida?" she asked starry-eyed. "Ah…same as hers," he replied. "Got it. That'll be ¥1700." She said. Mimi suddenly blinked. That's so expensive!!! Her mind screamed and her eyes directly hovered to the man across her. She watched Yamato take out some money out of his wallet and paid for it. She bit her lip. _

_"Ah…thank you." She thanked. _

_"Don't mention…" _

_"Ah, Yamato?" _

_"Hm?" _

_"You said you like my eyes!!!" she exclaimed. A faint blush came across his cheeks and slightly nodded. Mimi thought of the words she should say. _

_"Yamato, if I'm going to say that I would like to be your girlfriend, what would you do?" she rhetorically asked. He was almost caught off guard as his jaw opened slightly. But he knew he has to answer. _

_"I think, I'm going to blast off to Mars…" he suddenly said. He was awfully flushed in red scarlet, a color she would never expect from him. Mimi held her laughter. She found him sweet, and besides, she also likes Yamato, dream about Yamato or actually have Yamato? _

_She sweetly smiled at him. "You're cute when you're actually not serious!!!" she complimented happily. He weakly smiled. _

_"Ah…Mimi, was that a yes or a no?" he timidly asked._

She smiled at the memory. "You know, I half wish my patience, love and understanding for you was thicker than the thickest paper…" she whispered.

_( Perfect dates, sweetest kisses, lonely nights, romantic moments, _

"Ha, but with that, I'll sound worse than I've already been to you…" he whispered back with a chuckle. She feebly smiled at him. "Is there really…nothing left for me?" he asked, hope was glistening in his eyes. It hurt her to see him like this. She looked up at the ceiling, she remembered everything they had together; their first date, first kiss, first summer vacation together, first Christmas they spent together, the first time she went to his concert, and all of the _firsts_ and their _together_. She remembered time she caught pneumonia and had been in the hospital for weeks, but Yamato was visiting her daily and sometimes, even sleep there with all their homework and other things she missed at school. She remembered the time she was being threatened by a yakuza and Yamato had to bleed for it. She remembered the times she was given empty handed by her parents, he would treat her for lunch. When she got nighttime detentions, he would wait for her. Whenever she goes home late at night, he would defend her from her parents' fury, causing them to despise him as well, the rainy day she lost her wallet, he skipped classes just to look for it, the time she got drunk on Taichi's party, he aided her… it saddened her that she couldn't feel anything for him than friendship any longer.

_the love, the love, what is it? _

And everything they had was thrown away into the bin. She remembered that they have tons of photographs together, for three years they had, she reckoned every drawer, book, photo album, and even her closet were pooled with their photographs just the two of them. She wondered what she would do to those. She didn't want to burn it down or throw them away, in fact, she wanted to keep it…

She didn't want to end their long relationship—but _I doesn't love him anymore_. If he heard her thoughts he would probably say, _"Stop saying that," _again.

If she would be unselfish, she would continue their relationship and learn to love Yamato again. But let's say it, Mimi, as much as she wanted to do it, she couldn't, at least, that's what she thought.

She then remembered the spare key exchange. She told him, that if one of them needs someone, all they have to do is to barge in each other's houses. _I don't need him anymore though._

Regardless to the three years, and the fact they're each other's firsts, it really was a big issue for Yamato, even though her friends and peers and even _herself_, have **nagged** it since yesterday morning and today, they were right.

But they committed so many faults. She wondered what will happen to the end of this conversation. Is she going to let the two of them move on, or patch things up? Either was risk trying, although the effect may lead on to hurting.

_throw it all away… _

Yamato was afraid of what this decision may end. He still dreamed to be with her, he still has his wishes he want to fulfill with her when they grow up…if she will say no, will he even recover? _What happened to 'let's make this last forever, and ever'?_ He sadly thought. He wondered if he'll ever love someone the same way he loved her, she was so versatile and really one of a kind. He remembered their promises they whisper to each other at the dawn of the day, saying that she will be forever his, she will marry him when she's 27, they'll have two kids, Yumiko (girl) and Hero (boy), said that she'd rather die without him, she said he's the only one for her, said he was her everything, and as much everything they say to each other was yet slightly corny to those who knew differently about love, he will never forget the times she used to whisper him her sweet, sincere "I love you."

"Mimi, if you would give me a chance, I swear I'll change. I'll treat you more than enough, even if you choose the hardest way for me to converse to someone better, I'll do it, at least, you gave me another one…so, last question and everything will be over, if your answer is no, then, I'll leave you alone forever."

She didn't know what to say. She warily turned to face him. _No turning back now, Tachikawa._ She thought. She didn't know if her choice was hurting or making her feel better. She opened her mouth to say something.

And suddenly, a weak grin lingered across his face.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Ack, I just felt horrible writing that, I feel so sorry for Yamato here…but this really didn't happen, I would be 10,000 times glad if they did went out together in Digimon, even just once, don't you—Mimato fans? 

Anyway, just an explanation, this is not a sequel to any of my stories. About the 'spare key' part, I just added that because I thought that was sweet.

Achii


End file.
